The present invention relates to a power earth auger, which can be driven from either end. If one end becomes worn or damaged the auger can be inverted, and inverting a pilot bit that is normally used with an auger charged from one end of the auger tube to the other to extend the useful life of the auger.
Powered earth augers mounted on a skid steer loader, a backhoe boom or an excavator boom are used quite widely. The augers are generally driven by a power unit that will couple to a number of different auger sizes and lengths. Reversible hydraulic motors are used conventionally for powering the auger. This permits the auger to be driven in either direction of rotation. Different horse power hydraulic motors can be utilized for different sized augers as needed.